1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for feeding sheet material in single sheet form or web form to a downstream processing station in a machine, for example a printer, comprising a plurality of friction roller sets which are each allocated to a sheet material magazine station and are each able to be coupled via an associated clutch to a common drive motor.
The machines in question may be printers which for example are to print different types of paper, or else automatic cash dispensers which are to dispense different banknotes.
2. Description of the Related Art
From German Patent Application 39 07 146 A1 a device for feeding sheet material in single sheet form or web form to a downstream processing station in a machine, for example a printer, comprising a plurality of friction roller sets which are each allocated to a sheet material magazine station and are each able to be coupled via an associated clutch to a common drive motor is already known for a printer having a plurality of paper wells. Each paper well is allocated a friction roller set which is brought into engagement when required in order to convey a sheet through the appertaining feed channel into the sheet transport system leading downstream. The sheet transport system leading downstream comprises a plurality of friction roller pairs continuously coupled to a transport motor. Since the friction roller sets allocated to the individual paper wells should each be operated only singly and intermittently, they cannot be continuously connected for rotation to the drive motor. Consequently, they have their own clutches, each of which is connected to its own drive and which are intermittently operated by a control means. In a machine having a plurality of magazine stations the number of drives required is thereby increased, so that a complicated construction, large overall dimensions and high cost of the machine result.